


Pink

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Serena likes Bernie's pink coat





	1. Chapter 1

She wouldn’t have placed that coat with its owner. Big macho army medics just didn’t wear pale pink coats. She rather liked it herself but it clashed with her beloved leopard print. She looked at it sometimes, heaped on Bernie’s chair. She noted the ink stain on the left cuff that never washed out and the faint citrus scent on the collar, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. She’d got her hands on the coat over the past few months and despite its sugar almond shade, she was pleased to note that it was hard wearing and well made, like its owner.

There was something appealing about Bernie in that coat, something charming that encouraged her to hesitantly tuck her hair behind her ears and look attentively at Serena with those dark eyes. It was like a cape of adorkable. Serena quite liked it. She also liked the soft caressing way that Bernie said her name but that was another matter altogether…

She shook her head and downed her lukewarm coffee. Any time soon she’d be having hot flushes. What on earth was wrong with her?


	2. Chapter 2

It was cosy under here. Serena wriggled sleepily under a blanket of pink coat. She registered the faint scent of tobacco and something lemony. Who round here wore citrus? She fuzzily recalled that Bernie had told her that lemon scent kept the insect bites away. Good idea, she thought, drown the little fuckers in lemon. No better way to do it. This must be Bernie's coat. It cloaked her shoulder nicely, the other side comfortably smushed into the sofa as she dozed in the on-call room. Wouldn't have fit her otherwise. But she appreciated it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of light, a strand of blonde hair whispering across the lapel, another on the collar. The woman shed hair like a golden retriever. Serena might have to bring in a roller for the office. Bernie was a messy creature.

She snuggled back into the sofa for another half an hour. She had no recollection of Bernie draping it over her, just the warm fuzzy sleep enveloping her. She'd get Bernie a pack of custard creams for the biscuit tin later.


End file.
